Cubs Of My Own
by zeaeevee
Summary: Tigress reminisces about the time she spent with the piglet, Zan the gosling and the two little bunnies, and wonders if she'll be able to have her own someday. Oneshot.


**First of all I'd like to mention that there is suggestive sexual content in this story.**

**Second, I'd like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, and favorite my story 'Pounce of Affection'. I honestly did not expect it to be so popular, but I'm glad you all liked it. I hope you like this one too. Just a little something that popped into my head.**

* * *

**Cubs of my Own**

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky. Master Tigress sat under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, while looking down at the Valley of Peace. Her home and the people she protected. The valley was covered in darkness; save for a few lanterns that dotted the valley streets, giving decent lighting for anyone wondering around and as a sign that it wasn't a ghost town.

Families safe in their homes, mothers and fathers making sure their kids were safe and sound in bed, before going to sleep as well.

Tigress smiled and closed her eyes as certain memories flowed through her mind. She remembered the Winter Festival at Mr. Ping's when she fed a very young piglet. She remembered Zan, the gosling she and Po had rescued from Fung and his gang, and had become attached to her, as did she to him after spending time with him and did everything in her power to keep him safe till his parents came to get him. Also, when she was sick with river fever and the two bunnies had asked her if she was in love with Po and if he was her boyfriend, as they put make up on her to make her more attractive for him. She had told them no, but it was half true. Po wasn't her boyfriend, but she did indeed love him. She thought the bunnies were taking advantage of her weakened state – which they were – to play make up. But a few months later, to her utter surprise and delight, she found out that she was their favorite Kung Fu Master, when they got their father to place the highest bid on her during a charity auction to spend the day with your favorite Kung Fu Master. She had to admit, after spending time with them and Zan, she became more fond of kids.

Tigress opened her eyes and her smile turned into a heartbroken frown. The time she spent with those kids made her long to have a cub of her own, to love and protect. She wasn't so sure if it was possible, since she has never met another tiger, and her mate wasn't exactly close to her species. She gave a sad sigh as her ears perked up and twisted backwards at the sound of soft heavy paw steps getting closer to her. She didn't turn around, knowing full well who it was.

"Hey, Tigress," the being said, as he stood next to her.

Tigress smiled as she looked up at him. "Hello, Po." She replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Po asked. Tigress nodded as she patted the ground next to her. Po smiled and picked two peaches from the tree before plopping down next to the female tiger with a thud, causing the ground to vibrate a little and to receive a short giggle from her.

"Peach?" He asked with a smile, offering her one.

"Yes, thank you." Tigress replied, taking the peach from his paw. The two warriors ate in silence as they looked down at the valley.

"So, what's troubling you now?" Po asked, after he was done with his peach, and looked over at her.

"What makes you think there's something bothering me?" She asked in reply, also having done eating her peach, but kept looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with the panda.

"Come on, Ti. Are we really going to go there?" Po asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

There was a moment of silence and Po knew that she was pondering on what to tell him. After some time, she finally gave a defeated sigh, before speaking up.

"I've… just been thinking… about some things." She stated.

"Like?" Po asked, trying to get more out of her.

She gave another sigh, and turned her head to look at him. "Po… have you ever considered… having a family of your own someday?" she asked.

Po's eyes widen in shock, a light blush forming on his cheeks. This was NOT what he was expecting to hear. But he composed himself enough to respond.

"Of course I have, Tigress. It's one of the things I hope to achieve in my life. But, I am aware that since, as far as all of China knows, there are no more pandas apart from me, and that since my mate is not of the same species, I have accepted that in order to make that dream come true, I may have to adopt." Po smiled when he finished.

Tigress gave an uneasy smile, and nodded towards him, stating that she understood.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

Another moment of silence passed between them.

"It's just that… after spending time with that piglet, Zan and the bunny twins… I began to consider the thought of motherhood endearing. But like you said, since as far as China knows, I'm the only tiger around and since my mate is a different species, it may not be possible. I wouldn't mind adopting, but I would prefer having a cub of my own." she replied, as she sadly looked down at the ground.

Po frowned. Seeing her like that always brought pain to him, but he understood where she was coming from. He gently pulled her towards him into a loving embrace. She complied and wrapped her arms around him as best she could, while burying her head into his chest fur.

"It's ok, Tigress. I understand. I would love to have a cub of my own as well, but… it just wouldn't be possible." He said to her softly, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. Tigress purred happily, knowing that he would always be there for her no matter what.

They stayed in their embrace for a while longer, until Tigress spoke up.

"Po?" she started, her head still nestled on his chest.

"Yes, Ti." He replied, his head resting on hers.

"Why don't we give it a try." She casually stated.

Po's eyes widen once again, and his face became almost as red at Tigress' vest. He gently pulled her away from his chest and looked her in the eyes.

"T-Tigress, are you serious!" he asked, not trust what he had heard, thinking his ears or brain were playing a trick on him, or that he was dreaming.

Tigress nodded, as she smiled and purred seductively at him. "I'm very serious." She replied and leaned in towards him. The two shared a very passionate and heated kiss, as her tail wrapped around his left leg.

After what felt like eternity, they pulled away as Tigress looked up at the blushing and smiling panda.

"Come, my panda. Let's go somewhere a bit more… private." She purred seductively at her mate, sweeping her tail between his legs as she passed by him and made her way down Peach Tree hill, all the while swaying her hips invitingly at him.

Po watched her leave, with a sly grin on his face.

"_Dear Gods above, if you're listening, please make our dream come true."_ He prayed to the Gods, before growling and ran to catch up with his mate.

**END!**

* * *

**Published: 07.05.2013**

**Eh he he ^^' yea… I hope you guys liked. Another lil something that just popped into my head.**

**There may be some grammar errors in there that I may not be aware of, so let me know if you see any and I will fix it. Please review, and let me know what you think.**

**~Zea**


End file.
